Framed!
by LadyDaisys
Summary: Someone is impersonating the Biker Mice! Can they expose who it is before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Framed-Chapter 1

It was a cool, crisp day at the garage. They had set up a portable basketball hoop outside. Throttle, Vinnie, and Modo were shooting hoops. Vinnie ran in front of his bros dribbling the ball.  
"And leading his team to victory is none other than Vinnie Van Wham!" He exclaimed, happily, "He leaps, he shoots, he scores!"

Throttle and Modo watch as Vinnie leaped into the air as the ball sails out of his hands and into the basket.

"The women swoon! The crowd goes wild!"  
Vinnie then imitated the imaginary crowd cheering him. "Just when I thought his ego couldn't get any bigger." Modo said, shaking his head.  
"Well, we know what the topic of conversation going to be for the next six months."Throttle muttered.  
The ball went through the basket and bounced on the cement floor and rolled away. It was caught and picked up by Charley who stood in the garage doorway.

"Sweetheart! Shoot a few hoops with us?" Vinnie asked, when he saw her. Unfortunately, Charley wasn't smiling. "Is something wrong, Charley-girl?" Throttle asked. He could see something was bothering her. "There's something you guys need to see." She replied, motioning for them to enter the living room.  
As soon as they entered and sat on the couch, she put on the tv. The six o' clock news was on.  
A female newsreporter and an older gentleman stood in front of Chicago's First National Bank.  
"And so this was the news today. We were told a trio of motorcycling robbers stormed in and robbed the bank of $200,000 dollars. Here with me is Mr. Ford, one of the bank's managers. What can you tell us about the robbers?"

"Well, they were dressed like giant mice in biker clothes. One of them had on black glasses with green shades, the other one was a white mouse,  
and the other gray."He said.  
"We're also told they were responsible for three other robberies in the area including three convenience stores." The newsreporter said.  
The Biker Mice sat there with open mouths. They grew pale. Then angry.  
"This is crazy! We didn't do any of this!" Vinnie retorted.  
"I know you didn't but the outside public is thinking otherwise." Charley replied.  
"Someone set us up!"Throttle said, angrily, "No prizes for guessing who."  
"Limburger! That makes me mad!" Modo said, his eye glowed a bright scarlet red.  
"Guys, we have to find out who's impersonating you. I don't doubt Limburger's behind this but we have to find the fake Biker Mice." Charley said.

"First of all, sweetheart. There's only one Biker Mice. Second, I say we go after Stinkpot and kick his tuna tail!"Vinnie replied, stoutly.  
"That overstuffed gefilte fish has gone too far!" Throttle shouted, slamming his fist into the den table splitting it in half.  
"Sorry." He said, pausing to notice what he had done. Charley was frowning. "Let's skin that trout head!" Modo shouted.  
"Guys, listen to me. We-"Charley began.

Unfortunately, the mice were too steamed to listen to anyone. And once they got like that all bets were off. They already were out the door and on their bikes.

"OOOOOOH! Those guys! That's their solution to a problem: Blow up everything in sight or beat up anything that moves." Charley fumed, as she watched them ride off, "Looks like it's up to me to save the day."


	2. Chapter 2

Confronting the Enemies-Chapter 2

The Biker Mice rode straight towards Limburger Tower intent on giving Limburger and his goons a serious whupping. Limburger's goon squad came out after them. Throttle activated his Nuke Knuckles. He socked a whole line of goons who flew into different directions.  
Other goons rode after Vinnie and Modo. Modo fired his bionic arm at one of the goon's bikes. It exploded. The goon got scared and ran off as a trail of flames followed him. A pair of goons were behind Modo. They were about to fire on him when Vinnie threw one of his flares at them. They went flying through the air. Modo looked behind him.  
"Thanks, bro."Modo told him.  
"You'll find a way to repay me."He teased.  
"Lucky me."Modo groaned.  
Throttle rode up to them. "Okay, I'm bored. Is this the best Stinkbreath can do?"Vinnie asked. Lawrence Limburger already anticipated their arrival. He pressed a button on his control panel and saw them on screen outside his building. He contacted Dr. Carbunkle.  
"Doctor, our pidgeons are here. They've taken the bait."  
"Then it's time to release our new mousetrap."Carbunkle cackled.  
He pulled down a lever. White smoke emerged from a huge containment unit. Three dark shadows with glowing red eyes came out of the smoke. Glowing yellow headlights glowed and revealed their silouettes.

Meanwhile Charley Davidson was at the scene of the last robbery: The First National Bank of Chicago. "Charley?" said a voice. Charley looked up to see a bank employee approach her. "Muriel! Hi! So how's being a bank manager been treating you? "she smiled.  
"What are you doing here?"she asked.  
"Picking up clues. I'm trying to find out about the three bank robbers."  
"Why? You know them?"  
"They're my three best friends."  
"Well, your friends are in pretty deep. It doesn't look good for them."  
"They didn't do this. I think someone's trying to frame them."  
Muriel whistled.  
"Tell me what you know about the robbery."  
"The bank has surveilance on it."She replied.  
"Can I view it?"  
"Sure."  
Muriel directed Charley to follow her to the back office. They sat at her desk. She took out a video disk and put it in the CD-ROM of her PC.  
It showed the bank entrance then a thick cloud of smoke. Three dark shadows with glowing eyes rode out. Charley looked closely and gasped.  
It was the guys! "It can't be!" She thought.  
"They just charged in and began demanding money. It was the weirdest thing."  
"Can you zoom in on them."  
Muriel clicked with her computer mouse and got a close up of the bikers. A smile played at the corner of Charley's lips.

"I thought something didn't look right." she thought, but outloud,"I bet they left behind tracks from the robbery."

Charley got up and went out the back door. Sure enough, there were tire tracks leading from the bank to the alley. Charley began following the trail.  
"Good luck."Muriel called watching her go.

"Keep your eyes peeled, bros, just in case..."Throttle began.  
Suddenly, a laser blast was fired in front of them. The mice looked up and nearly gasped. "Do you see what I see?"Throttle asked, shaking his head.  
What they saw were themselves on identical motorcycles flying down where they were.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-A Showdown

The clones looked just like them except they had fangs and small claws. "We're taking over this town." The biker that looked like Throttle said, in a voice that sounded like his but without the softness. His voice had a coarse gritty edge to it.  
"Not if we got anything to say about it!"The real Throttle told him. "That's right. We're not gonna let some carbon copies take over Chi-town."Modo said.  
"'Wanna bet?"The Modo copy replied, "We're the perfect copies."  
"Speak for yourself."Vinnie replied, "You can't copy perfection."  
"We're everything you three are so we are perfect."The Vinnie clone said.  
"And since we're the perfect copies, no use in the originals hanging around. Time to break the molds!"The Throttle clone said.  
The motorcycles began aiming laser cannons at the mice. "Oh, mama!"Modo exclaimed, "They got the same firepower we got."  
"This is bad."Throttle said.  
"And it's about to get worse."The Throttle clone said.  
"Leap and jump twenty-two! Now!"Throttle yelled to the other three mice. Their bikes shot into the air in different directions as the laser fire came at them. It missed them by seconds. The mice landed down and rode away. They rode around a building.  
"Ah ha ha ha! Let's see those rat fakes catch us now."Vinnie grinned. Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie looked up to see three familiar bikers fly through the air.  
They landed in front of them.  
"How did they do that?"Modo asked. They fired at them. The mice were trapped.

Charley continued to follow the tire tracks.

"Those aren't the guys. The tire tracks don't match. Plus those guys looked creepy."

The tracks soon led to Limburger Tower.  
"Limburger Tower. I should've known. I have to find the guys. I just hope they didn't do anything stupid."she thought. She looked and saw firepower. "Hold on, guys!"She said, driving towards the action. Charley then parked her truck, got out, and began running.  
The mice were pinned down. They were hiding behind some construction equipment and their clones were firing at them.  
"Any ideas?"Modo asked.  
"I'm open to suggestions."Throttle replied, while trying to fire at their enemies and having his blaster shot out of his hand.  
"I got one."Vinnie said, holding up a glowing flare. He was about to hurl it when Charley began running towards them from the side.  
"Guys!"she cried out.  
the Modo clone was about to shoot her when the Throttle clone stopped him. The Vinnie clone whipped his tail around Charley's waist lifting her into the air. "What're you doing? Put me down, you creep!"she screamed. "You're coming with us, Sweets!"the Vinnie-clone grinned. Charley gasped at this ghastly fangs and bizarre eyes.  
"Charley!"Vinnie cried out.  
"Let her go!"Throttle said.  
"Listen up, Biker babies. We're leaving. Don't try to stop us or the Kewpie doll gets it!"The Throttle clone told them. "Excellent work, my capable doubles." Everyone looked to see Lawrence Limburger approach them.  
"I mighta known Stinky would be behind all this."Modo said. "Clever deduction, dear boy."Limburger replied, smirking, "Now it's time to bid you rotten vermin farewell. Clones, destroy them!"  
"We don't take orders from you, fat boy."The Throttle clone said. "Really? Doctor."  
Carbunkle walked out carrying an odd-shaped device. "You forget I made you and I can break you."Limburger said.  
The Modo clone's tail whipped out and slapped the device out of Carbunkle's hand.  
"No!" Carbunkle exclaimed.  
The device hit the ground and spun around. It shot out rays of light.

"You forget I made you so I can break you also."Limburger said. The Modo clone's tail slapped the device out of Carbunkle's hands.  
"No!"Carbunkle exclaimed.  
The device fell to the ground and began spinning around. It fired rays of light.

The clones tried to ride when one the ray hit the Modo clones turning him into gray fur. The Throttle clone got mad and

began shooting at the mice. Modo fired his bionic arm shooting the blaster out of his hand. The Vinnie clone was about

to fire a cannon from his bike at Throttle when Charley began tickling him till he released her. She picked up the device and fired it at the clones turning them into tufts of fur.

"You okay, sweetheart?"Vinnie asked.

"Never better."she crowed. "Doctor, I believe it's time we made a hasty departure."Limburger said, fleeing for the

Tower followed by Carbunkle.

"Lardbutt's gettin' away."Vinnie said. "He won't get far."Charley replied, aiming the cloning device at the tower.

Limburger and Carbunkle had just got inside and were sighing with relief when suddenly an identical tower came

crashing down on top of them.

"Oh, no!"Limburger groaned. "I feel so crushed."Dr. Carbunkle murmured. What was left of Limburger Tower was

a pile of rubble.

"Ah ha ha ha! Love it!"Vinnie laughed.

"Yeah, that device came in handy for something after all."Throttle said, grinning.

"Thanks to Charley-ma'am."Modo replied, smiling at Charley.

"I'm starved. How about some dogs?"Vinnie asked.

"Fine by me."Modo said.

"So, say it with me, brothers and sister."Throttle said.

Charley hopped on Vinnie's bike behind him. Everyone pumped their fists in the air.

"LET'S ROCK AND RIDE!"everyone cried as they rode down the road.


End file.
